Контрмеры
by CaravanKa
Summary: Шпионская история на трансформерский лад. Перевод. Оригинальное название: "Countermoves", автор: WarlordFil.


Автор: WarlordFil

Оригинальное название: "Countermoves"

Перевод: Caravanka aka Skeinweaver (разрешение получено)

Вселенная: G1

Жанр: джен

Рейтинг: K+

Дисклеймер: трансформеры принадлежат Хасбро и Такара.

**«Контрмеры»**

***

Я окружён врагами.  
Враги сбоку: сидят за столами и пьют энергон из блестящих фляг. Враги передо мной: смеются, болтают и мечут дротики в мишень на стене. Враг устроилась рядом и кладёт голову мне на плечо.  
Моё существование во вражеском окружении продолжается лишь потому, что я нахожусь в моей третьей альт-форме, второй из двух робомодов — той, на которой красуется фиолетовый символ врагов. Под этой бронёй я автобот. Если бы мои соседи узнали правду, разнесли бы по деталям.  
И вот я сижу здесь, на кушетке в солдатской столовой тайной базы десептиконов на планете Ылькрр, в обнимку с фемкой, которая зовёт себя моей, и делаю вид, что смотрю головидео. Но сегодня вечером в моей голове крутится совсем другое кино, в котором мне уготована незавидная главная роль: фильм под названием «Десептиконы нашли шпиона».  
У меня отличный обзор и я могу назвать всех врагов поимённо. Онслот, мой первый командир. Ранэбаут, Уайлдрайдер, Свиндл — мои так называемые братья-наземники. Дёдж, Вортекс, Блитцвинг — мои как бы товарищи-десептиконы. И Надир — фемма, которая думает, что я «её парень».  
Все они мигом схватят меня, выбьют оптику, свяжут по рукам и ногам и сволокут в карцер. Позовут Вортекса или Саундвейва... или кого похуже... — допросить. Дааа, Вортекс и Саундвейв, что за команда из них выйдет: Вортекс будет орать на меня, угрожать, истязать — всё как полагается по его специальности... притом со всей изобретательностью палача-виртуоза, умеющего превратить невыносимую пытку в нечто эстетически ценное. А в перерывах между «трудами» художника своего дела, за меня примется Саундвейв: своим ровным, нагоняющим сон голосом он станет уверять меня, что командование приняло чрезмерно суровые меры и всё будет хорошо, стоит мне только рассказать ему всё, что знаю.  
Вортекс хлопает меня по плечу и спрашивает, не хочу ли я выпить.  
Мои губы искривляются в улыбке и я говорю: «Спрашиваешь!».  
Он шутит в ответ: «Всё, не вопрос».  
Каждый день, каждый миг моей жизни проходит среди врагов.

***

Я не могу думать об этом. Если бы я стал задумываться, что случится, если меня когда-нибудь изобличат, я бы не смог жить этой жизнью.  
Я жил жизнью десептикона сотни лет. Я могу прожить так ещё многие века, если автоботское высшее командование даст на то «добро» и если сохраню осторожность. Я глубоко зарывшийся «крот»: «спящий» тайный агент. Прайм не станет рисковать мной ради второстепенных сведений, таких как где десептиконы складируют топливо, или ради проходного задания вроде «ликвидировать командира вражеского подразделения» (на чьё место метит ещё сотня-другая десов). Пока я не допускаю проколов, всё в порядке.  
Меня несомненно приберегают для совсем особого задания, для Операции с большой буквы, и я оцениваю свои шансы на выживание как пятьдесят-на-пятьдесят. И если я выживу, у меня будет максимум шесть дней, прежде чем десептиконы спохватятся и разнесут меня в клочья. Когда живёшь с другими механизмами несчётные годы, делишь с ними топливо и отсеки, и надежды и планы и страхи и тяготы — а потом в один прекрасный день предаёшь их смерти — нечего надеяться, что выжившие вдруг тебя простят. После всего сказанного и сделанного.

***

Война — очень странная штука.  
Я сижу в окопе с врагами, и вместе мы простреливаем полосу выжженной земли. Но я делаю это с вывертом. Я стреляю в _своих_.  
Моих соратников. Незнакомых соратников. Несколько месяцев после активации, а я уже был внедрён к десептиконам. Сопровождён рейдовым отрядом вглубь десептиконской территории, на их завод, оставлен там вместо недавно выпущенного десептикона. Моя краткая «автоботская» жизнь состояла из одной муштры. С первой секунды я приступил к идеологической подготовке, постигая высокий смысл назначенной мне цели. ...Во имя Алого дела.  
Но я едва знал их, моих товарищей-автоботов: вся моя служба в их рядах прошла в обучении разведделу, была подготовкой к внедрению в армию противника. У меня были инструкторы, было начальство, были контролёры. У меня не было друзей..  
Вокруг меня проносятся единственные друзья, товарищи и любимые, что у меня есть и были. И ведут шквальный огонь по автоботам.

***

Саундвейв пугает меня.  
Даже когда он пробирается по траншее в разгар боя, даже когда я понимаю, что у него есть дела поважнее, чем выискивать измену, Саундвейв меня пугает.  
Бывают дни, когда я готов поклясться: он смотрит на меня так, будто взглядом способен проникнуть под обшивку и заглянуть мне в самое нутро. Говорят, он телепат. Может, он и в самом деле читает мои предательские автоботские мысли, как слова на экране?  
Я спешу напомнить себе, что моё продолжающееся существование служит тому опровержением.

***

Стрелять в автоботов на удивление просто.  
Прайм дал на это разрешение. Он сказал, что мне придётся порой стрелять по нашим солдатам, ведь я должен быть убедительным десептиконом.  
Но, напоминаю я себе, он также велел мне промахиваться, когда возможно. Иногда я спрашиваю себя, хорошо ли с этим справляюсь. И можно ли как-то предотвратить всё новые «трагические случайности».  
Может, это оттого, что автоботы знать не знают о моей миссии. Они палят по мне, как по любому другому десептикону, и стреляют на поражение. Это, по идее, ради моего же блага и защиты... в конце концов, ни один автобот, под любым нажимом, не выдаст мой секрет, если не знает, что есть что выдавать. Но частенько, когда меня задевает оранжевым выстрелом, я задаюсь вопросом, так ли хороша эта «защита». Вот будет смешно, если автоботы пристрелят меня сами.  
Я убивал автоботов, чтобы сохранить жизнь себе. Я убивал автоботов, чтобы сохранить жизни соратников... ведь это вызвало бы слишком большие подозрения, если бы я не убивал. Вот причина, верно? Я стрелял по автоботам, когда поблизости было начальство, чтобы обо мне чего не подумали. Мне нужно обеспечить себе прикрытие, правильно? Иначе от меня будет мало проку, когда придёт время Операции, когда настанет пора пожертвовать собой и завершить задание.  
Каждую ночь я прокручиваю в своей голове все эти умозаключения и оправдывающие обстоятельства, прежде чем наконец могу заснуть.  
Но все умозаключения и предлоги на свете не помогут объяснить, почему со временем мне стало легче нажимать на спусковую кнопку, целясь в этих незнакомцев в окопе напротив. В лица, которые я не узна_ю_. Ими не объяснишь и все те случаи, когда без свидетелей натыкаешься на разбитых вдрызг десептиконов на обломках городов, и один залп моего бластера поможет сравнять счёт в пользу автоботского дела, и никто никогда не узнает. Вместо этого я вызываю поисково-спасательную. Каждый раз.  
Иногда потому, что я знаю в лицо раненых и умирающих. Когда я знаю «вон того парня», это ещё понятно.  
Но почему я вызываю помощь для тех, кого ни разу не встречал — сам не могу понять.

***

Мы снова на Чааре. Я и Надир сто_и_м на часах, и случается нечто странное. Аэроботы плотным ромбом проходят на бреющем над базой. Надир активировала наши противовоздушные установки, но они сработали слишком поздно, чтобы аккуратно навестись на цели. Вскоре нарушители покинули зону огня.

- Они с ума посходили, - сказала Надир. - Так рисковать, только чтобы покрасоваться? И перед кем? Тут даже нет других автоботов.

«Нет, есть, моя милая Надир. Прямо рядом с тобой.» И это построение «ромбом» не было пустым воздушным лихачеством. Это был мой вызов... сигнал мне — прибыть в Автобот-сити и доложить.  
Только не Операция! Я... Я ещё хочу посмеяться вместе с моими друзьями. Я хочу ещё порадоваться жизни. Я не хочу, чтобы эта ночь с Надир стала последней. Я не хочу умирать ради абстрактной идеи, ради механизмов, с которыми едва знаком.  
Но я автобот, и сделаю, как приказано, и начинаю продумывать, чем объяснить своё отсутствие следующие несколько суток.

***

Топливо стынет в моих магистралях — я в Автобот-сити, и Прайм вызывает меня в свой кабинет. Я трансформируюсь из походного режима в свою редко используемую форму: мой тре-... мой первый режим, мой автоботский робомод.

- Боец Панч, - говорит мне Прайм, - возникла неотложная необходимость выяснить расположение секретной базы десептиконов в Ылькррианском секторе. Десептиконы развернули там широкое наступление и наши силы несут тяжёлые потери. Ылькрр является ключом ко всему прилегающему пространству. Если десептиконы захватят эту планету, мы можем потерять весь квадрант. С таких позиций десептиконы смогут снова угрожать Кибертрону.

Автоботы вокруг смотрят на меня оценивающе, ожидая ответа. Некоторых из них я не знаю совсем: нет данных. Я узна_ю_ Ультра Магнуса, и меня продирает мороз... десептиконы волей-неволей призна_ю_т воинское умение автоботского командующего. Я также могу опознать Ржаво... Капа. Автоботы зовут его Капом. ...Стараюсь не называть его в мыслях данным десептиконами прозвищем. И, конечно, Лох Род экс-Прайм. С автоботов станется, обречь свергнутого лидера на жизнь.

- Итак? - спрашивает Оптимус.

- Мне оно неизвестно, - отвечаю я. - Я никогда не был в секторе Ылькрр.

Я произношу это и одновременно понимаю, что несу откровенную ложь. Лишь месяц назад меня перевели оттуда. Конечно мне известно, что десептиконы ведут там успешное наступление. Я в нём участвовал.  
Но автоботы выслушивают мой ответ и не задают вопросов. Кап ворчит что-то соседям, а Прайм и Магнус обмениваются взглядами. Наконец, Прайм кивает.

- Твоя задача — выяснить местонахождение этой базы и сообщить её координаты со всей возможной поспешностью, _в кратчайшие сроки_, - произносит он, делая ударение на последних словах, а затем тихо добавляет: - Я уверен, что ты понимаешь, насколько это важно, Панч. Судьба всех автоботов, очень вероятно, находится в твоих руках. Этот сектор необходимо отстоять _**любой ценой**_.

Его оптика смотрит прямо в мою, он задерживает взгляд: решение вынесено.  
Это Операция.  
Так вот оно, начало конца — последняя ключевая миссия, которая окажется для меня роковой. Я — следующая карта, которую разыграют автоботы в своём великом противостоянии с десептиконами.  
Я отдаю честь Оптимусу Прайму и иду к дверям. В любое мгновение я могу остановиться и сказать ему, где находится база на Ылькрре. Но не задерживаю шага.

***

В это утро, как в любое другое утро, я просыпаюсь и спрашиваю себя, кто я.  
Панч или Каунтерпанч? Автобот или десептикон?  
«Но ты не десептикон», - напоминаю я себе, - «Ты автобот, притворяющийся десептиконом».  
С некоторых пор я повторяю про себя эту формулу как заклинание.  
Я автобот, который прожил всю свою жизнь с десептиконами, все друзья которого десептиконы, кто говорит и чувствует и _**думает**_ как десептикон...  
— но, тут же добавляю я, — который предан автоботскому делу. Преданность на программном уровне, заложенная создателями.  
Так почему же я понимаю, что чувствую облегчение, просыпаясь в казарме на Чааре, а не в Автобот-сити на Земле?  
И почему мне так горько, что ради святого и правого дела, которому я был построен служить, мне приказано отдать свою жизнь и предать единственную семью, которая у меня была?

***

Сегодня вечером я стою на гребне горы, откуда открывается вид на дымящиеся и спёкшиеся руины того, что было автоботской крепостью на Ылькрре.

- Отличная работа, - говорит мне Циклон. - Ты обнаружил автоботские пароли, и мы смогли проникнуть в крепость и разрушить её изнутри. Скоро весь квадрант будет наш. А затем мы наконец сможем приступить к задаче, которую так долго откладывали... вернуть свою планету.

Я просто киваю в ответ.  
Циклон отворачивается и снова принимается отдавать распоряжения. Остальные десептиконы поздравляют меня, кто привычным хлопком по спине, кто зовёт выпить, и расходятся по двое и трое. Они будто знают, что я хочу побыть наедине с победой, которой я стал причиной.  
Я различаю в ночном воздухе запахи огня, взрывчатки и триумфа. Я спрашиваю себя, жалею ли о чём-то, и не нахожу сожалений. Если живёшь с другими механизмами несчётные годы, делишь с ними топливо и отсек, и надежды и сны и страхи и тяготы — а потом в один прекрасный день предаёшь их смерти — нечего надеяться, что однажды вдруг себя простишь. После всего сказанного и сделанного.  
Тут я вздрагиваю и понимаю, что всё же не один. Один десептикон не ушёл. Саундвейв.  
Он глядит на остатки укрепления и тихо произносит:  
- Вопрос: Почему ты это сделал?

И до меня доходит, что он знал. Знал всё это время, или по крайней мере, знал достаточно долго. И очевидно, никому не сказал.

- Потому что понял, за кого я.

В ответ он протянул мне руку. Медленно, но без колебаний я кладу на его руку свою и сжимаю предплечье.

- Запрос подтверждения: Имя, которым ты себя идентифицируешь...?

- Каунтерпанч, - отвечаю я. Твёрдо — ведь я наконец уверен.

- Каунтерпанч, - повторил Саундвейв. - С активацией, десептикон.

___________________________

Некоторые имена.  
Панч — Punch (букв.: удар кулаком; также — традиционный персонаж английского балагана, аналог русского Петрушки).  
Каунтерпанч — Counterpunch (букв.: ответный удар).  
Онсло(о)т — Onslaught (букв.: натиск, стремительная атака, приступ).  
Ранэбаут – Runabout (букв.: бродяга; праздношатающийся; подручный; также: бегать туда-сюда, резвиться).  
Уайлдрайдер – Wildrider (примерно: лихач).  
Свиндл — Swindle (букв.: надувательство; Барыга в переводе Skjelle).  
Вортекс — Vortex (букв.: вихрь, воронка).  
Дёдж — Dirge (букв.: погребальная песнь).  
Блитцвинг — Blitzwing (blitz – букв.: молниеносная война; стремительное нападение; налёт авиации, массированная бомбардировка).

Надир — Nadir (букв.: надир – точка, противоположная зениту).

The original story is available at this site.


End file.
